


Race of Heaven

by charlieknuckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Church Sex, M/M, One Shot, Priest Kink, Priest Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieknuckles/pseuds/charlieknuckles
Summary: Levi was sure that his lust would forever be extinguished when he chose to be a priest, but oh my god, the way the boy was looking at him now, as he walked towards him in the empty church in the dead of night, kneeling at the altar. Looking at him like Levi was all he's ever wanted...or Eren follows Levi to a church at night and they have shakespearean sex.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Race of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Eternity was in our lips and eyes, 
> 
> Bliss in our brows' bent; none our parts so poor 
> 
> But was a race of heaven

As soon as Levi saw Eren, he knew he was going to be trouble.

Obviously, that was the case for most children attending the church's school. You just had to be some sort or delinquent in order for your parents to give you away to that sort of facility. So, by the time he saw Eren he'd had his fair share of rebellious teens.

At that point he was just so _tired_ of parents thinking that if gave away their wicked little brats to a proper catholic school with dorms and strict schedules, they'd get the devil beaten out of them.

But Eren was... different, somehow. When Levi glanced at the boy for the first time, he couldn't help but feel immediately gravitated towards him. It took all of his willpower to quickly look away, as to not raise suspicion. Was it his eyes? His stupid, _stupid_ , ridiculously bright, gorgeous eyes.

Levi was sure that his lust would forever be extinguished when he chose to be a priest, but _oh my god_ , the way the boy was looking at him now, as he walked towards him in the empty church in the dead of night, kneeling at the altar. Looking at him like Levi was all he's ever wanted.

It was everything, Levi then realized, as he observed Eren cautiously walking towards him with heavy-lidded eyes. From the way he had taken the communion bread from his fingers last sunday, breathing a hot breath that made Levi shudder and looking up at him through his eyelashes, to the way he openly teased Levi in front of the whole class, as if daring him to do something out of place, but knowing that he couldn't.

W _hen had I become so weak?_ Levi wondered as Eren came to a halt in front of him, just a few feet of distance between them.

Why did the younger man have to wander in here tonight, of all times? When Levi was at his breaking point, he had kneeled to pray at the altar in an attempt to fight temptation. He always had been straightforward and honest though, so he already knew that fighting his attraction towards Eren was a losing battle.

 _I am a broken man, and god be damned, I will take what I want_. _Just this once, I shall yield._ If it meant that he had to spend the rest of his life begging god for forgiveness and the rest of eternity in hell, so be it.

He turned his body around from the altar to face Eren, still kneeling, and extended his hands invitingly to him. Why had Eren followed him here? Did he know that Levi couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore, or had Eren lost his patience too? He suspected it was both.

"Eren." Levi was relieved to hear that his voice sounded a lot firmer than he felt. But _for fucks sake, my arms are shaking,_ he realised. What was he, a blushing maiden?

He expected Eren to tease him, but instead he just got one one knee took Levi's hands in his own, almost like he was proposing. Eren planted a careful kiss on Levi's palm, closely observing his face for signs of displeasure. Levi gave none, so Eren continued to pepper kisses on his palm, down to his wrist. Sometimes he teasingly brushed his teeth on his skin or let out a hot, panting breath, making Levi involuntarily shiver.

"Come here." Levi whispered, this time his voice sounding husky. Eren complied without hesitation, kneeling on the ground fully now. Levi grabbed his hair and pulled him in for an open-mouthed kiss, letting Eren lick his lips and teeth and rub their tongues together. Levi shifted from his kneeling position to sit on the ground, spreading his legs so he could pull Eren in, flushing their bodies together.

"Too many clothes." Eren breathed, breaking their embrace to remove their nightclothes, helping Levi with his, because they were obviously very unecessary for what they were about to do. Levi mumbled something along the lines of 'I can do it myself, stupid brat.' but it's not like he actually minded.

Now, wearing nothing but moonlight shining from the windows, Eren took a moment to gaze at Levi's nude form and moved on from kissing his mouth to his neck, planting kisses on his jawline, behind his ear, sucking on a sensitive spot near his collarbone. It was all Levi could do not to moan, instead clawing at Eren's back and pulling his hair, letting out choked groans and sighs.

Eren paused, "Why are you being so quiet? Aren't you-" he traced a finger up Levi's throbbing cock "-enjoying yourself, sir?". He was immediately rewarded with Levi's embarrassingly high-pitched whine. Eren smirked as he wrapped his fingers around Levi's member, making the priest squirm beneath him, his face flushed. _Damn brat with his sinfully beautiful body and raspy voice_.

"Eren-" he choked out as he ran his thumb along the slit of Levi's cock, throbbing from the teasing.

"That's more like it." Eren leaned in now, barely brushing Levi's ear with lips, "Can-" he nervously licked his lips "can I fuck you?".

It sounded more like a plea than anything and Levi was surprised at how desperately the younger man wanted him. _Him_ , a priest, who could never be with him, who could never give him what he deserved.

Levi honestly didn't trust his voice at that moment, so instead he caught Eren's eye and nodded firmly. Levi hoped that he understood just how he needed the other man too. Eren released his hold of Levi's member, instead pressing his fingers to the other man's lips, other hand on his chin, easing his lips open.

Levi took the not-so-subtle hint and immediately opened his mouth, letting Eren put two of his fingers inside, playing with Levi's tongue and coating them in a layer of saliva.

When he pulled his fingers out a string of saliva connected them with Levi's pink lips. Under any other circumstances he would have thought this to be disgusting, because it was so unsanitary, but with Eren he was a different man. He crashed their lips together again, biting on the boy's bottom lip a little too hard when he felt a finger slip inside him.

"Please relax, sir. I can't do it if you're so tense." he paused. "Unless- are you sure you want to do this?" Eren suddenly looked worried, that stupid brat. Making him say it out loud.

"Eren. I wouldn't brake my holy vows for something I wasn't sure about. I've never wanted anything in my life as much as I want you now." Eren seemed flustered by the words, as if he hadn't just used Levi's saliva as lube.

"I-I feel the same way, sir!" and he resumed fingering the dark haired man with renewed vigor.

Levi's voice lost it's strength by now, but he still managed to add "Call m-me Levi." All he got was an enthusiastic nod from Eren, as he was apparently very concentrated on his task. If only he concentrated half as much in class.

Eren was preparing him patiently, curving his finger, making sure Levi's hole was stretched enough before adding a second one. "Don't start being patient with me now" he grumbled. "I want you to-mphh!" Levi quickly covered his mouth to muffle his moan and shut his eyes at the feeling of Eren's fingers against his prostate.

"Bingo." Eren whispered quietly in Levi's hair, more to himself. Levi would've scowled at him if not for the fingers rubbing his prostate again and again.

Levi felt Eren's fingers suddenly pull out, and just as he was about to open his eyes and ask _what the fuck was he doing_ he felt something hot and wet press against his hole. Was he...? Yeah, no Eren was definitely pressing his tongue against Levi's stretched hole.

"S-stop." Levi mumbled, his words muffled by his hand covering his mouth. "Don't d-do that. I-i-it's filthy there. Eren!" he snapped his eyes open.

However the brunette looked completed unfazed by Levi's protests, instead he continued to lick his hole. Sometimes flattening his tongue, sometimes tensing it teasingly, as if about to push it inside.

Levi kept making desperate muffled noises which made Eren stop what he was doing and look up at him through his eyelashes with those otherworldly eyes.

"As cute as you look while trying to stay quiet," which earned him a glare from the older man, "I want to hear you. _Please?_ " How could he say no, with the boy kneeling between his legs and worshipping his body like a shrine?

Levi hesitantly removed his hand from his mouth, which immediately flew up to Eren's hair to grip it as he went down on Levi again. This time he pushed his tongue inside, fucking Levi's hole mercilessly. Levi was panting loudly, releasing the occasional gasp and grunt as Eren wriggled his tongue, stretching his rim even more.

"W-wait, Eren. At this rate I'll-" Eren slowly pulled out his tongue, apparently satisfied with violating the raven-haired man's hole for now. Then, Levi got an idea, because he eased Eren off him to sit on the ground. Eren was looking at him with a bemused expression, but his eyes seemed to light up with understanding when Levi sat in his lap, straddling his hips.

"I want to ride you." at this point the priest was almost beyond embarrassment, but it didn't stop him from blushing madly while saying it. He didn't need a reply because Eren's look was all the confirmation he needed.

As Levi rubbed their cocks together, smearing both of their precum on Eren's member, the boy was staring at him as if dumbstruck by his beauty, looking at him like he was an angel, like the priest was all he's ever wanted.

 _Oh but with you, I'm the devil_ , the thought as he lined up his hole with Eren's cock and moved his hips without warning, taking in Eren's whole member with one, swift movement. They both cried out in unison, the sound amplified by the echo of the empty church.

"Levi." the brunette groaned, placing his hands on the priest's hips, steadying him. Levi moved his hips again, moving at and angle so that Eren's member brushed against his prostate. He moaned loudly and with the next roll of his hips Eren moved too.

And they moved in perfect unison as if they had done this a hundred times before, embracing one another and moaning freely. They let their hands roam freely over each other's backs, shoulders and hair, their toes curling and brows scrunching in pleasure. _If this is a sin, then let me never be a saint._

Levi rode him and it all felt so familiar and so right, yet intoxicatingly addicting. As if they were always meant to lose themselves in sin this night, their bodies melting together into perfection and bliss.

They didn't need heaven after death, for they were making their own on earth in an empty church, the moon their sole witness. And heaven was eternal, no?

"Eren, I'm about to-" Levi gasped and dug his nails into Eren's shoulders. Eren pulled him impossibility closer for an answer.

"You're so beautiful, Levi oh my god-" Eren rasped as he came inside Levi and the older man followed suit immediately, arching his back.

Pleasure overtook him like a wave and Levi felt complete for the first time in his life, his body and soul satisfied so wholly that it was all too much. They gasped for air and held onto each other tighter.

And as they embraced like lovers they felt completely content, bathing in moonlight and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped!! But this was... supremely satisfying to write. No amount of holy water shall save our souls.
> 
> If enjoyed please leave a comment~


End file.
